Volturi
The Volturi are an organized coven of vampires in the ''Twilight'' series of young adult novels. They are the rule enforcers of the vampire world. They 'hire' other vampires with special abilities or powers to help enforce the rules. Background The Volturi are the equivalent of a royal family to vampires. Their home is in the city of Volterra, Italy. The Volturi have been in existence for at least three thousand years, if not more. They are the most sophisticated, aside from Carlisle. However, they do not follow a "vegetarian" diet, as seen in New Moon. They are considered royalty, as they are the largest coven in existence with the most potent powers. Purpose Although they are not the 'official' royal family of vampires, they still act as though they are, and are an incredibly influential coven. They are also considered 'nighttime patrons of the arts'; because of their inability to sleep, they study the arts at night. The Volturi act as guardians, keeping the secret society of vampires hidden from the human world as needed. They often send others to travel from Volterra to destroy overzealous covens from exposing vampires by mass eradication of every vampire (and any humans nearby) present. In the Twilight series, the Volturi are becoming an increasing problem, as they want Bella turned into a vampire as soon as possible, while Edward at the time didn't want her to become a vampire. They also went to Forks, Washington to destroy Victoria's evil coven of young vampires, as they were being a menace to the neighbouring city, Seattle. However, by the time they arrived, the fight had already ended and the werewolves had to escape as the Volturi do not tolerate truces with werewolves. Powers The Volturi are known for their amazing and special powers. Jane and Alec are credited and worshiped for having the most useful powers. Jane can make someone think they are feeling pain. This excruciating pain makes it easy for the Volturi to attack and destroy their enemies. Alec's powers are also useful when attacking the enemy. He can cut of the senses of any and every thing in his way. This makes the prey unable to see hear or feel anything, enabling them to kill them without a fight. Aro, one of the leaders, can hear every single thought a person/vampire has ever had. The only way he can do this is if he has physical contact. Marcus, also one of the leaders, can sense relationships. Demetri is a tracker. He can track a person down once he has the tenor of their mind. He is known as the best tracker in the vampire world. Renetta is a shield. She shields Aro and stands by his side at all times. She shields physical attacks. When the person/vampire is attacking she repels them by confusing them. They end up going in a different direction and are unaware of what they were doing in the first place. Chelsea can manipulate people into wanting to be on the Volturi guard. Leaders Aro, Caius and Marcus are the supposed leaders of the Volturi. They do much of the 'negotiating' and talking, and each have quite different personalities and authority. *Aro *Caius *Marcus The Wives Mates of the Volturi leaders. The wives are also powerful figures of authority, but only go to trials with their husbands on behalf of extremely important matters. * Athenodora ( Caius' mate ) * Sulpicia ( Aro's mate ) * Didyme ( Marcus' mate; deceased ) The Guard The Volturi Guard is a group of vampires with powerful gifts. When a vampire is invited into the Volturi coven, they're usually happy to accept due to Chelsea's gift that basically forces them to be perfectly content with joining with the Volturi. * Jane * Alec * Heidi * Felix * Demetri * Chelsea * Afton * Corin * Renata * Santiago Other * Gianna (Human secretary) Gianna is only mentioned in New Moon. Stephenie Meyer has said that Gianna did not survive and was instead killed to sustain the Volturi. There are supposedly more unnamed Volturi and also numerous witnesses, but they are not named in the books. Previous/Wanted Members * Carlisle Cullen: stayed with the coven as a guest; he left because of his belief to not harm humans and created his own in the United States. *Edward Cullen: asked by the Volturi because of his ablity to read minds. He declines. *Alice Cullen: at the same time they ask Edward, because she can see into the future, she also declines *Bella Swan: Aro offers Bella to be in the Volturi, after she is turned into a vampire, but, very shocked, declines *Eleazar: Was once part of the Volturi because Aro thought his ability to see the gifts and potential of others, especially humans, was useful. He left, however, and joined the Denali coven. References External links *Stephenie Meyer's official website *The Twilight Series' official website *The Twilight Lexicon See also Category:Vampires